The Lost Files of Remnant
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: These are the untold stories of the World of Remnant (Spin-off to The Shadow of Grimm) ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. File 1: The Flower of Grimm

_Hi, nice to meet you, the name's Cristal. Ah, right, that's not the best way to start out is it? If you're here, than you want to learn more about the World of Remnant. Well, if you thought you knew about the people, the kingdoms and Grimm, than you're sadly mistaken. I guess you can call this top secret information; a strictly need to know bases for certain people. What I'm about to tell you, is to be kept secret, like really, you can't tell anyone, take what I'm about to tell you, and others that follow to your grave if you have to, do you understand?_

 _Good, than let's get started. Hmm, where to begin exactly? How about, we start with the Grimm?_

 _Of course, you know that there many types of creatures of Grimm that come in all shapes and sizes. From wolves, to bears, dragons, elephants, gorillas even large birds in the sky, and understandably, they're all considered dangerous._

 _However there is one creature of Grimm that's not considered a threat, though really it depends. A plant type Grimm, that's right, a plant, a flower to be exact._

 _This flower is known as the Efah. A very rare, and unnatural flower, so rare in fact it's considered three things; a story, a legend, and a rumor, to those that hear about it anyway. From legends, it's said that this flower grew at sites where villages and towns used to stand, as a sign that Grimm had overtaken it. It's sort of lonely and sad for the flower, wouldn't you agree?_

 _The rumors about it are silly of course. People say this flower can grant you victory in battles, or grant wishes or something. How can a Grimm related flower do something like that? Just goes to show you the rumors that people would come up with just to get attention._

 _Now the story, I'm sure you've heard of it, is known as The Widow, the Mistress, and the Efah. Now in the story, though they don't just state it in detail, is, when it starts to wilt, it'll give you what you have longed for, this being a companion._

 _But… You shouldn't believe everything you hear and read._

 _For one thing, these flowers don't carry seeds. I mean sure, you can find it's partner, the Efah Seed, but let me tell you they're two different things. The Efah Seed, is more of a vessel really, but I'll get into it another time._

 _The Efah Flower, the Flower of Grimm, can be two different things. It can be your friend, or, it can be your foe, that is, if no one decides to pick it up. If left where it stands, than it can turn into something different. This Flower can turn into an animal. A large venus flytrap if you will, and like the Beowolves, it'll kill anyone in sight; it controls it's vines, and has teeth as sharp as swords so I recommend not getting eaten by one._

 _If this flower goes unnoticed, and if it's near people or a town, than… They won't stand a chance if they're not prepared. It's nearly unpredictable, and it can learn fast as it fights against the Huntsmen or Huntress; all you gotta to do to beat it, is to think ahead, know it's move before it has a chance to attack you._

 _It's still a mystery to how or when this flower appears, not even I know for certain. One thing I do know is, the first person that picks it up, depending on who it is, the flower will stay the way it is, for years if necessary, but… Only till the it's petals begin to wilt._

 _And when all of the petals fall… Let's just say… Sometimes what you read in stories, can be true._


	2. File 2: The Shadows

Okay, what I'm about to tell you right now is going to be hard to believe, but… Let it be known it is real. As I'm sure, you know, I have told you about the Flower of Grimm AKA the Efah about the two key differences between itself and the Creatures of Grimm, and at this point you figured out that the petals are capable of forming people, but that's not even the full story.

Have you wondered as to why, that the person that is formed from the petals looked exactly like you? Well, it's simple as to why, they form into the person depending on the aura. The Efah may not look like it, but it takes your aura. Not too much of it though, just enough to know who they're going to look like. From that aura, they can quite literally take form, they even go as far as to copy his or her semblance, depending on who this person is.

There are differences between the two though.

Technically these people are considered Grimm themselves, so they don't necessarily have aura to protect from minor, or serious attacks. They gotta be extra careful when they encounter or fight anyone that comes in their way.

Next is their personalities and their appearance. Sure these people, may have the same face as you and look like you, though they don't have the same personality as you. He or she could be nice, or they can be the completely opposite from you. Physical appearance can go fifty-fifty depending on how strong your aura is. They can look and have the same age as you, or, they don't have the same age as you but still have your face. It works either way, it doesn't matter if your a child, a teenager, or even an adult.

Though their are the rare cases where the Shadows don't look exactly like the person at all. Instead, they have a different face entirely. Downside to that however, the Shadow whose persona bares a different face comes out damaged.

And the damages aren't known to survive, once they come out of the Abyss…


End file.
